


“it’s becky, isn’t it?”

by BABYGUKKIE



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, becky can do the splits, cheerleader becky lynch, dancer charlotte flair, i know nothing about cheerleading, im sorry sasha, more towards the end, team bae, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABYGUKKIE/pseuds/BABYGUKKIE
Summary: sasha’s had a crush on becky for the last four years, things changed when becky had a crush on someone.. someone who wasn’t sasha.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Kudos: 10





	“it’s becky, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> well well well here i am again with another trash of a fanfic. i didn’t expect it to be this long but i had fun writing it. 
> 
> i put it in the fic but syml’s ‘fear of the water’ is an amazing song and the lyrics helped me write this. give it a listen if you wanna :)  
> hope ya enjoy this.. or not.

_"your hair is a fiery orange, when i look at it, it reminds me of the sun, which is bright.. just like you."_ sasha sighed as she wrote in her journal about her crush.

once again, she sat at the back of the classroom, that being so no one would want to talk to her and she could sleep without being caught.

no matter how many times she tried to push the thought of her crush out of her head, it just kept coming back—

"sasha no snoozing in class until it actually starts." an all too familiar voice spoke, dragging sasha out of her thoughts.

speak of the devil, there she was. sasha's crush of four years.

head cheerleader, becky lynch. 

sasha felt her heart race as becky took a seat in the desk next to her. becky's hair was pulled into a ponytail, she was also in her cheer uniform which sasha loved seeing her in.

sasha never knew why becky had taken an interest in being her friend, let alone best friend.

it's quite cliche if you ask sasha. the most popular person in school being best friends with the least popular person. who would've thought?

the school bell rang, signaling the start of school, along with the dreadful classes. as the teacher began to speak, sasha felt her eyes get heavy as she drifted off into a light sleep, trying to think of anything and anyone but the person next to her. 

* * *

sasha's eyes fluttered open when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head and looked up to see becky staring down at her.

"class is over. i'm shocked you slept through the entire thing." becky had a slight smirk on her face, sasha groaned as she didn't feel like moving from her seat and walking across the school to biology. 

"i don't wanna goooo." sasha whined, watching the next group of students walk in the room.

"come on sash, i'll even walk you to class if you hurry up." with that, sasha quickly grabbed her things and stood up. making becky let out a light chuckle along with an eyeroll. 

sasha followed becky out of the classroom and into the pool of students in the hallway.

"what did i miss in mr. snoozeville's class?" sasha asked becky who was texting someone with a smile on her face. sasha assumed she didn't hear her as she didn't receive an answer.

"becks-" sasha started but was cut off by becky turning to face her with an apologetic look on her. 

"i know i said i would walk you to class but im sorry i have to go talk to someone." becky had a small pout on her face. 

"it's fine, i'll probably skip anyway." sasha shrugged, watching as becky nodded, quickly scurrying off down the hallway. 

although sasha said it was fine, she felt a small ping of sadness as she walked to biology. 

* * *

after a few hours of classes, lunch finally came around, which was sasha's favorite part of the day. sasha sat on one of the benches with her food, waiting for becky to come as she always ate lunch with her.

sasha never understood why becky ate lunch with her or even hung out with her as she had a squad of cheerleaders she could hang out with instead.

sasha grew concerned as another five minutes passed and becky still hadn't shown up. sasha pulled out her phone, going to becky's contact and texting her.

_"where are you, becks?" 12:38 pm._

minutes passed, no response.

_"beckssss" 12:42 pm_

_"it's awkward sitting out here by myself..." 12:43 pm_

_"becks ur always on ur phone why aren't u responding" 12:46 pm_

no response followed for the rest of lunch, sasha felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her as she watched everyone else around her laugh and talk with their large group of friends as she sat by herself on a bench with her food, that was now cold.

sasha had gotten up and threw her food away when the bell rang, signaling it was time for next class.

becky had almost never missed lunch with sasha, but if she ever so happened to she'd let sasha know in advance where she would be. this time she didn't, confusing sasha.

sasha began to get a barrage of text messages from the one and only becky.

" _shit im sorry sash"_

_"my phone wasn't with me it was charging"_

_"i was gonna have lunch with you but i was talking with charlotte and lost track of time"_

_"how can i make it up to u"_

sasha quickly sent back "u don't have to it's fine" before heading to her next class.

that's twice today now.. and who was charlotte? 

* * *

_"i feel nervous whenever you look at me, but at the same time looking into your eyes makes me feel calm"_ sasha wrote in her notebook, fist against her cheek as she was still upset about the lunch fiasco.

she had becky in gym class next period and really didn't feel like going.

sasha doesn't know why she attends school if all she does is sleep during class and not pay attention, but everyday she proceeds to go. sasha decided to pull out her phone and text becky.

"you wanna hang out at my house later? or do you have cheer practice?" she sent, a few seconds later receiving a _"i have practice for about an hour but after i'll be over, u can come watch us if u want ;)"_

sasha has been invited to watch becky run cheer practice many times, she never understood how easily becky could just slide into a split as if it was nothing. it amazed her.

sasha sent back an "ok" before somewhat paying attention to whatever the teacher was rambling on about. 

* * *

sasha sat in the bleachers watching becky teach the other cheerleaders the choreo for their next routine.  
  
it was just sasha in the bleachers along with some other blonde girl that oddly had her eyes on becky for the entire 30 minutes sasha had been here.

sasha grabbed her journal from out of her backpack and began to write.

_"you're so beautiful, even when you're exhausted and sweaty."_

* * *

luckily for the other cheerleaders, becky had decided to finish practice early as teaching the routine went rather quickly.

the cheerleaders always perform at football games along with pep rallies and sasha was excited to see the reactions of the other students.

as the other cheerleaders headed into the locker room becky was taking a few sips out of her water bottle.

sasha made her way down the bleachers and approached becky. "that routine was really fun to watch." sasha said, making becky smile.

"thank you, i can't wait to perform with it at the upcoming pep rally."

"i can't wait to watch-"

"oh my god becks, that was amazing! did you come up with that yourself?" the blonde woman shrieked, completely cutting sasha off as she ran up to becky.

sasha's mouth dropped in shock as she was cut off quite rudely. also sasha felt a twinge of jealousy run through her as she was the only person to call becky "becks". who was this girl?

sasha watched as becky looked down at the floor and blushed heavily. "ha, i actually did. that's only one of the two routines we have to perform."

"i can't wait to see the other one, i know it's gonna be amazing." the girl smiled and sasha wanted to slap the smile right off of her face.

"thanks, char. i can't wait for you to see it."

sasha noticed becky playing with her fingers behind her back, sasha knew that's what becky did when she was nervous.

what would becky be nervous about?

sasha rolled her eyes. "i'll meet you at home." she told becky and began to walk out of the gym and towards home. 

* * *

becky had arrived at sasha's house about fifteen minutes after sasha did, giving sasha time to change into more comfortable clothing.

becky laid on sasha's bed as sasha sat in the chair next to her computer. they talked about anything that came to mind but there was one question that was forcing its way out of sasha's mouth.

"so who was that girl that was talking to you after your practice?" sasha asked, unable to hold in the question she desperately needed an answer to.

sasha wished she didn't notice the blush forming on becky's cheeks at the question.

"o-oh, that's charlotte. she's captain of the dance team." becky answered, playing with her fingers once again.

“so you're friends?"

"yeah, f-friends.." becky frowned and then looked up at sasha who had a blank expression on her face. becky sighed.

“can you come here sash? i need to ask you something important." sasha raised an eyebrow, a pit of anxiety forming in her stomach.

“sure." sasha stood up and walked over to her bed and climbed on it, sitting across from becky.

"what do you wanna ask me?" sasha wondered, looking down at becky.

“h-how would you ask your crush out? or atleast give them a hint that you like them.." sasha felt her heart race at the question.

how the hell would she find a way to answer that when her crush was right infront of her?

"u-um. i would give them flowers and find a quiet place to talk and just tell them.." sasha answered honestly because that's how sasha planned to ask becky out, whenever she gained enough confidence and decided to tell her how she felt.

"that's one way." becky murmured quietly, but loud enough for sasha to hear what she said.

”why?" sasha asked, her heart beating rapidly as she hoped the answer to her question wouldn't be what she hoped it would.

"well.. me and charlotte have been friends for a long time.. and i have a crush on her." becky said, nervously looking up at sasha as she said the last few words of her sentence. becky looked in sasha's eyes for an response but she couldn't find one.

"oh. t-that's nice." at that moment sasha felt her heart shatter into what felt like a million pieces. never did sasha think she'd have a crush on someone who had a crush on someone else.

it hurt. it hurt really bad. 

“i-i'll be right back, i'm gonna grab some water from downstairs." sasha rushed her words as she felt as if she stood in the room any longer she would let out the tears she was holding in.

sasha ran down the stairs and into the backyard, letting out her tears. she choked on her sobs as she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her knees.

sasha cried until her eyes stung and she couldn't cry anymore in that moment. she calmed herself down and wiped her eyes, heading back inside as if nothing happened. becky was probably wondering where she was.

sasha took a deep breath before heading back upstairs, seeing becky was no longer on the bed, but putting her shoes back on.

"sash, i hope you don't mind. charlotte wants to go out for ice cream, we'll talk tomorrow?"

"i don't mind." sasha muttered. _"yes i do."_ sasha thought, watching as becky gave her a smile before leaving her room. sasha felt a tear run down her cheek as she hear the front door open and shut.

sasha walked over to her backpack, pulling out her journal and going to a blank page.

 _"i've heard alot of painful things.. but the most painful thing was you telling me that you like someone else.. someone that isn't me."_ sasha closed her notebook and threw it across her room, putting her face in her hands as she let the next wave of tears fill her eyes. 

* * *

sasha didn't get any sleep last night, she was up all night. what becky said kept replaying in her mind.

 _"..and i have a crush on her."_ that hit sasha like a truck, sasha didn't have the energy to get out of bed but she somehow did.

when sasha got to school she sat in the same seat she always does, hoodie over her head as she let the music playing in her earplugs fill her ears.

sasha felt a tap on her desk, making her pull an earplug out and— speak of the devil— look up towards becky who had a smile on her face.

"hey." becky cheered, sasha replied with a mumbled "hey" before putting the earplug back in her ear and putting her head down.

after yesterday, sasha didn't feel like talking, or even looking at becky. it hurt too much knowing her feelings were one sided.

becky frowned at the dry response, she sat at her desk and didn't bother sasha for the rest of the class. 

* * *

when sasha didn't want to see becky, she meant it. for their everyday lunches together, today sasha made an excuse, saying she had a project to work on. once again, becky invited her to watch cheer practice, but sasha made another excuse, saying she had to go to a afterschool club meeting.

sasha was lying in her bed drowning in her sorrows when she received a text from the last person she wanted it to be from, becky.

 _"you seemed off today, u ok?"_ sasha sighed, replying with a "yeah" and putting her phone down but right when she did she received another text message.

_"do u want me to come over"_

_"im studying with a friend"_ another excuse.

becky didn't reply to that. sasha didn't want her to.

* * *

  
sasha walked in the crowded hallway, earplugs in as syml's 'fear of the water' was the song playing. it was one of sasha's favorites when she was feeling down.

sasha was staring down at her shoes when she hardly collided into someone else.

sasha quickly turned around, seeing a girl with a side ponytail, lying on the floor. sasha pulled out her earplugs. "oh my god, im so sorry i didn't see you." sasha helped the girl up.

“no it's alright. i should've been paying attention." the girl said back.

"im sasha." sasha spoke, watching as the other girl fixed her glasses.

"im bayley, what class do you have?"

"oh, i was just heading to gym class."

"wait! i have gym too. i don't know how i've never seen you.

" "because i normally hide in the locker room or behind the bleachers." sasha watched as bayley giggled.

"not gonna lie, i do the same thing." bayley replied as they headed to gym class together.

when sasha walked in the gym the first thing she saw was becky sitting on the bleachers, texting away on her phone. sasha didn't even have to think to know who it was.

“i dread going to this class everyday." bayley groaned, walking into the locker room to get changed and sasha followed.

“i think we all do. this class is for people that actually want to do physical activity." sasha replied, making bayley chuckle as they both changed into their gym uniforms.

as becky walked into the locker room, it was only bayley, sasha, and becky in the locker room. either all the other girls hadn't came in yet or they were already dressed.

"sasha, i'll meet you behind the bleachers!" bayley called out to sasha as she quickly got dressed, leaving the locker room.

leaving becky and sasha alone.

"who was that?" becky asked as she walked up to sasha, who was putting on her shorts.

"that was bayley." sasha didn't even bother to look at becky as she answered, she just wanted to leave the locker room as fast as she could.

"that's nice.." becky muttered before speaking up. "i know we're in the middle of class but do you think we could talk for a few minutes?"

"about?"

"yesterday.. you bailed on me three times sash, you never do." becky was confused as to why sasha had shrugged her shoulders like it didn't matter to her.

"i had stuff to do." sasha replied blankly, putting her stuff in her locker.

becky grabbed sasha's arm, pulling her to where they were now facing each other.

"what did i do wrong? it's like you're doing everything to avoid me." sasha took becky's hand off of her arm.

"it's nothing. i have to go." sasha quickly left the locker room but not before becky called out to her.

"sasha, i don't know what happened but can you please come over to my house afterschool.. around five.“

sasha was about to come up with another excuse but becky grabbed her hand. "please."

sasha let out a forced "okay."

before leaving the uncomfortable tension with becky and finding bayley who was crouched behind the bleachers as the coach called roll call.

"did i miss anything?" sasha whispered, watching as bayley shook her head no.

“besides the fact he called our names like four times, but today we don't have to run laps around the school because we're gonna be hiding here until class is over."

"sounds like a plan to me." 

* * *

instead of meeting with becky for lunch, sasha wanted to get to know bayley alot more. bayley and sasha sat together at a lunch table, not caring if they were the only ones there. they had alot in common, they've only known each other for about 3 hours and it feels like they've been friends for years.

for the first time that sasha had seen, becky actually sat at the lunch table with the other cheerleaders. sasha wasn't surprised to see charlotte there too.

although sasha had only known bayley a short period of time, she felt as if she could trust her.

"bayley, i need your advice on something..." sasha spoke up, making bayley look up from her food.

"yeah, whats up?"

"if you had a huge crush on someone, but they had a crush on someone else.. what would you do?"

  
"oh.. well. i would just tell them how i feel, whether they accept it or not. are you in this situation?" not needing a verbal answer from sasha as bayley saw it in her eyes.

she followed sasha's eyes that led to the cheerleader's table.

"no way.." bayley was speechless.

before bayley could even speak again sasha nodded.

"it's becky isn't it?"

"yeah, she told me the other day she liked charlotte and my heart.. it just broke. i've been avoiding her ever since and i don't know what to do."

"well, do what i said to do. if she doesn't accept you can come over to my house and we'll watch movies to cheer you up." bayley said proudly, making sasha crack a smile. 

* * *

becky and sasha both had spare keys to each other's houses, so sasha didn't have to knock when she came in. the house was oddly quiet. the tv wasn't on and becky always had it on whether she was watching it or not. she didn't like the sound of silence.

"becky?" sasha called out, her curiosity coming out when she didn't receive a response.

sasha walked outside to becky's backyard, not seeing her there. sasha assumed she would be in her room so sasha headed up the staircase. becky's parents were on a one week business trip, leaving becky to have the house to herself.

sasha knew becky didn't like being by herself, she always wanted to have someone over. that someone always being sasha.

as sasha walked down the hall towards becky's room, she heard a soft crash, followed by light laughter.

when sasha approached the door, her hand reaching towards the doorknob. she knew becky was behind the door, but why was she scared to open the door?

sasha braced herself for the uncomfortable situation she was about to be in. opening the door sasha's mouth dropped into an "o".

becky was in her room.. along with charlotte as their lips crashed against another's. if sasha thought becky telling her she liked charlotte broke her heart, this was worse.

the two girls on the bed didn't even seem to notice that sasha was even standing there, but it wasn't as if sasha wanted to be there any longer.

it was when sasha choked on her tears that becky broke the kiss between her and charlotte and looked at who was standing in the doorway. her eyes widened at the sight of sasha crying and proceeding to run away from the room.

  
"fuck. sasha wait!" becky quickly slid off of the bed, running after sasha who was already halfway down the stairs.

sasha tuned out the sound of becky yelling for her to stop. sasha fumbled for the car keys in her pocket.

before sasha could grab the door handle, becky pulled her back.

"sasha wa-"

"leave me alone becky! when you told me to come over, you didn't tell me charlotte would be here too, and that you two would be sucking off each others' faces!" sasha yelled at becky, who was taken aback.

"i'm sorry that i lost track of time! i finally told her how i felt about her atleast." becky replied, receiving an eyeroll and groan from sasha.

"oh, congratulations becky! what do you want, a cookie?" sasha spat sarcastically, doing a slow clap.

"why are you acting like this sasha? what did i do for you to ignore me? are you jealous that i've been spending time with charlotte-"

sasha felt her last button be pushed as her blood boiled.

"i like you, rebecca!"

becky closed her mouth and stared at sasha with concern and confusion in her eyes.

"what?"

"yes, there it is. i like you, i've had a crush on you since the fucking start of high school. you never noticed, and then all of a sudden you tell me you like someone else, i've never felt heartbreak like that.. well, until i opened your door and saw what i just saw. you didn't care to ask about how i felt, but no. it was just charlotte, charlotte, charlotte. i'm so tired of this.. enjoy sucking charlotte's face off." sasha ranted towards becky, sliding her backpack off her shoulders and grabbing the journal she wished she could burn.

sasha threw it on the floor infront of becky who had a tear running down her cheek.

"enjoy it. it doesn't matter to me now." was all sasha said before leaving becky's house and slamming the door behind her.

sasha ran to her car and unlocked it, climbing inside and driving out of becky's neighborhood.

  
sasha's phone dinged a countless amount of times.

_“sasha please come back we can talk this out"_

_"imsorry"_

_"please sasha"_

_"we can talk about this"_

_"sasha"_

_"please"_

_"let me explain"_

sasha didn't reply, instead she dialed bayley's number which bayley luckily gave to her after lunch.

the phone rang a few times before sasha heard a soft hello.

"b-bayley, what's your a-address?" sasha choked out, pulling over on the side of the road.

"sasha, what's wrong?" bayley asked, panic and concern in her voice.

"i-i'll tell you when i get there. w-what's your address?" bayley told sasha her address before hanging up to let sasha drive.

sasha shouldn't have let her crush on becky get this far. what was she thinking? why would the school's most popular student have a crush on a low-life like sasha?

sasha's phone rang, she glanced to see it was becky and just let it ring and ring and ring until it stopped and then started again.

after about a ten minute drive, sasha made it to bayley's house, she watched bayley who was standing on the porch.

sasha grabbed her phone that finally decided to stop ringing and stepped out of car, shutting the door and running into bayley's open arms.

"come inside and tell me what happened." bayley wrapped an arm around sasha's waist, leading the heartbroken girl inside of her house.

they both sat on the couch, sasha pulling her legs to her chest.

"so what happened?"

"becky invited me over to her house.. to hang out i guess.. and when i got there i went up to her room and saw her kissing charlotte.."

"sasha i'm so sorry." bayley instantly began to pity sasha, they hadn't known each other long but sasha felt like a best friend to her and she hates seeing the one's she loved down in the dumps.

“i told her i liked her.. and all she said was 'what'. i threw my journal at her and left the house, and here we are."

"wow. i don't even know what to say."

"yeah, and she won't stop texting me, as if im gonna reply."

"i think you should space yourself from her, give yourself a few days to relax. stay home from school." bayley's suggested, assuming it was a good one as sasha nodded.

“you're right."

"you wanna go upstairs and watch a movie? maybe it'll take your mind off of things."

"sure." sasha smiled weakly, following bayley upstairs.   
  


* * *

when bayley entered the gym she quickly walked into the locker room to get dressed and do her regular routine of hiding behind the bleachers for the entire class period.

sasha had decided to stay home as bayley suggested, it's what was best for sasha.

sasha didn't need to be at school, or near becky who would cause more emotional damage to her.

bayley was untying her shoes when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see the last person she wanted to see, becky. before bayley even got to speak, becky spoke up.

"is sasha here? she's not answering my calls or texts and she wasn't in first per-" becky began but bayley cut her off.

"that's none of your business about where she is. like you care anyways."  
  
"of course i do, she's my best friend."

"is she? because if she was... you would've noticed that she had feelings for you. i've never seen someone cry as much as sasha did last night."

becky's frowned at the feeling of knowing the reason sasha was crying was because of her.

"look, i don't want to argue with you. but please give this to her." becky handed bayley an envelope along with a journal.

"and why should i? you broke her heart, becky."

becky closed her eyes and sighed. "please.. just give it to her."

"whatever." bayley grabbed the items and put them in her gym locker, not watching as the orange haired girl walked away. 

* * *

"what is this?" sasha asked as bayley handed her the items becky had gave her.

"becky gave these to me and told me to give them to you.. you don't have to look at them if you don't wanna."

sasha sighed, opening the envelope and seeing a slip of paper with writing on it.

sasha took a breath before reading it:

_"sasha, after yesterday it really gave me some time to think about what you said, i told charlotte to leave after that. i wanted a chance to explain myself but you left before i could and after you said you liked me it was like my brain and mouth were thinking of different things to say. when we first met in high school, i wasn't the person i was today. when we first met in algebra i knew there was something between us, perhaps more than a friendship. you said you fell for me in high school and sasha.. i fell for you too. i liked you and i wanted to be with you. but i didn't know if you reciprocated the feeling. this year, my feelings for you were unbearable to handle, so i tried to push away my feelings for you with charlotte. when i told you that day i liked her, i didn't. i just felt something small and tried to feel more for charlotte but she wasn't you. i feel horrible for using her to try to get over you. when i was kissing her yesterday, i wished it was you. i am so sorry for hurting you, it wasn't my intention and i never want to hurt you again. i couldn't sleep at all last night, i was just thinking of what happened earlier between us, the moment just kept repeating and repeating in my mind. i know you're avoiding me now but please, i want to talk to you face to face somewhere. you can pick the place, and if you're not ready to talk now i understand. but i just wanna see you. i love you. -r.l"_

sasha didn't realize the tears running down her cheeks until bayley pulled her out of trance.

"are you alright? what did the letter say?" bayley asked out of curiosity.

"s-she likes me back."

"wait, i thought she liked charlotte..."

sasha shook her head.

"she was just using charlotte to try and get over her feelings for me."

"that's.. i don't know what to say." sasha opened her journal, seeing writing that wasn't hers below what she wrote.

_"i've heard alot of painful things.. but the most painful thing was you telling me that you like someone else.. someone that isn't me."_

_"and i've seen a lot of painful things, and the most painful thing was the look of heartbreak on your face."_

sasha read through a few more pages, reading becky's replies before closing the journal and looking up bayley who was texting.

"i'm sorry sasha, my mom needs help making dinner. i'll text you later, and let me know what happens with you and becky." bayley pouted, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"don't worry it's alright, bay. i'll make sure to." sasha replied, pulling out her phone and going to her contact list.

bayley closed the door to sasha's bedroom before leaving.

sasha debated on whether to text becky or not. she wanted to talk to her about everything but at the same time her heart needed a break from everything.

sasha decided to say screw it and text becky.

 _"can u come over"_ sasha sent, receiving a reply a few minutes later.

_"ok"_

* * *

  
becky made it to sasha's house surprisingly fast. let's just say becky drove twenty miles over the speed limit to get to sasha's house.

becky unlocked the door using the spare key she had, becky knew sasha was upstairs in her room as no one was in the downstairs area.

thousands of thoughts and feelings ran through becky's body as she walked up the steps towards sasha's room. the main feeling was nervousness.

sasha's bedroom was directly infront of the staircase so becky lightly knocked on the door. she swallowed the lump in her throat before hearing a "come in".

becky opened the door to see sasha with her head buried into the panda bear becky had given her on her 17th birthday.

"hey.." becky spoke, trying to hide the nervous feeling in her voice.

“hi." sasha replied lowly, patting the spot on the bed next to her, signaling she wanted becky to lie next to her.

becky got the memo and took off her shoes before climbing on sasha's bed.

"why didn't you just tell me from the start?" sasha asked and becky couldn't look anywhere but into sasha's eyes.

"i didn't think you would like me back, you didn't think you were good enough to be liked by anybody. i was right there sash. i would've dropped everything to be with you."

sasha let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "i just never would've thought this would happen."

"well it is." becky placed her hand ontop of sasha's.

“just.. did charlotte know about you liking me?"

"no, but i told her after you left. she understood. she said go be with who makes you happy and here i am lying across from you." sasha felt her heart skip a beat as becky said that. "i don't know what to say.."

"i do." becky brought her hands up to sasha's face, putting a hand on both sides of her face. "and that's sasha mercedes banks, i love you and i want you to be my girlfriend. i'm so sorry for hurting you, i am."

sasha had envisioned this day happening for years, she never expected it to go like this but she didn't care.

"rebecca-" sasha couldn't finish her sentence due to becky placing a short, but soothing kiss on her lips. becky took her hands away from sasha's face, waiting for a reaction but sasha didn't give her one.

"so what do you say?"

sasha didn't reply with words, instead she replied with kissing becky on the lips. becky's hands wandered around sasha's hips, pulling the smaller woman closer.

this moment felt surreal to sasha, she never thought this would happen and she was on cloud nine.

the kiss broke when sasha began to run out of oxygen, both women panted heavily as they stared into the eyes of one another.

"so.. is that.. a yes?" becky asked inbetween pants, sasha nodded.

"yes it is."

* * *

  
the next day sasha and becky walked down the hallway hand in hand, ignoring the glares they received from a few students.

yesterday was a day sasha couldn't describe, after sasha and becky had finished their many, many make out sessions. becky told sasha that she had to leave but sasha practically begged becky to spend the night, and who was becky to say no to her girlfriend?

"today there's a football game and we're performing, are you gonna go?" becky wondered aloud to sasha. don't get her wrong, sasha never goes to any sort of sport events, but for becky, she will. 

"only if you want me to." sasha smirked, making becky chuckle.

“of course i do, i'll even reserve a front row seat for you, and even bayley if she wants to come."

"really?" the excitement in sasha's voice made becky smile.

"of course."

"well then i'll text bayley and see if she wants to go, and if she does i'll let you know."

"sounds like a plan to me."

sasha's smile turned into a frown as her and becky didn't share a seventh period together, leaving them with no choice but to split ways.

"i'll meet you in the courtyard after school." sasha said, not wanting to, but letting go of becky's hand.

“i'll see you there, i love you." becky said, making sasha's heart flutter.

"i love you too." sasha replied back before walking off to her class, becky going the opposite way.

* * *

sasha had texted bayley wondering if she wanted to go to the football game that was tonight and to sasha's luck, bayley had said yes.

so here they were sitting next to each other in the bleachers watching the football game commence.

it was a few seconds until halftime, meaning a few seconds until she got to watch becky and the other cheerleaders perform.

becky looked adorable, but at the time incredibly attractive in her cheerleaders uniform. becky's uniform was blue and gold as she was captain and the other uniforms were blue and white.

the buzzer rang throughout the stadium, meaning it was now halftime and it was time for the cheerleaders to perform. both football teams ran off of the field.

as the announcer introduced the cheerleaders into the field sasha stood up and cheered along with a group of others.

it was silent for a few seconds before the music started and the cheerleaders began their routine.

the routine the cheerleaders were performing now was the routine she had seen during practice. sasha could watch it countless times. sasha had her eyes on becky who was focused on the routine.

becky stood out from everyone else, it was like the other cheerleaders weren't there and it was just becky dancing and being the shining star she was.

sasha was so in love with her.

the first routine ended and after the barrage of applause the cheerleaders got in position for the second one. this routine becky hadn't shown to sasha, making sasha intrigued to see it.

sasha was blown away when the routine ended with becky doing a round off back handspring into a split.

"oh my god that was amazing." bayley shrieked as her mouth dropped into an "o".

the crowd erupted into cheers as the cheerleaders began to walk off of the field. after becky had gotten up from her split she made her way into the bleachers towards sasha who was watching her.

“so did ya' like the second routine?" becky asked, a smirk on her face.

"becks that was amazing i loved it!" sasha cheered, wrapping her arms around becky who did the same, burying her head into the crook of sasha's neck.

"i love you." becky murmured against sasha.

"i love you too." sasha whispered in becky's ear.

their hug ended when a cheerleader called becky's name.

"i gotta go, i'll talk to you after." sasha nodded, becky began to walk away until sasha called out her name, making becky walk back to sasha.

"ye-" sasha grabbed becky by the hips, pulling her into a kiss that becky quickly returned.

sasha didn't realize how long they had been kissing until bayley broke it up.

“alright guys, this is way too much pda for me to handle." bayley joked, making both sasha and becky laugh.

"i'll see you later!" becky ran back off towards where the cheerleaders were standing.

"i know this isn't the place for this.. but you never told me how you and becky got together." bayley spoke up as sasha turned to face her.

“after you left i texted her to come over and we talked it out, and here we are, dating."

"y'all cute." bayley blurted out making sasha laugh.

"please bayley don't say that ever again."

"it made me cringe saying that so i won't."

* * *

the night ended with becky cuddled up into sasha's chest as they laid peacefully on sasha's bed.

a comfortable silence filled the room as they listened to sound of one another's breathing. it was comforting.

“what was your favorite thing about tonight's game?" becky asked, breaking the silence.

"well... my favorite part was being able to watch you perform and being able to kiss you infront of all of those people no matter what they thought." sasha answered honestly but she couldn't see the facial expesssion on becky's face as the room was pitch black.

"that was my favorite part of the night, spending it with you." becky whispered as she felt sleep take over her.

a blush grew on sasha's cheeks, she still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that after so many years, becky was finally hers.


End file.
